Dian Wei's revenge
by Emeralis
Summary: Cao Cao has been kidnapped by Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei after the battle of Xu Chang. Dian Wei plans to assassinate the whole of Shu with the help of Wu and the nanman


The ruthless Dian Wei sets out to save Cao Cao from the sneaky Zhuge Liang. Zhang He and Zhen Ji help along the way. After the Battle of Wu Zhang Plains and Shu won, Zhuge Liang and Liu Bei didn't kill Cao Cao, they took him as hostage. Cao Ren told Dian Wei, he became angry and wanted to crush Liu Bei once again.

"There will be obstacles on the way in saving Cao Cao" Cao Ren warned Dian Wei.

"I don't care! I will gladly place my life on the line to save him, I'm his bodyguard" He stormed off in search to get reinforcements.

He asked Cao Pi (Cao Cao's second son) and his wife Zhen Ji to help save him.

"My father? Hostage? That pesky Liu Bei! Dian Wei, I will help" they shook hands.

When they travelled to the Jing Province, they saw Sun Ce and Da Qiao getting ready for battle against Liu Bei; he took Lu Xun as hostage in Yi Ling too.

"Now that Liu Bei's found his land, power seems to going to his head" Da Qiao explained.

"Now that idiot's gone and took Lu Xun, he needs to chill out" Sun Ce added.

"Why don't we become allies and defeat Zhuge Liang & Liu Bei in one final blow" Cao Ren suggested.

"That would be great! And easier" Sun Ce and Cao Ren shake hands in agreement.

Zhou Yu and his wife Xiao Qiao and also the rest of the sun clan (Sun Quan, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Shao and Sun Li) joined as allies with Wei. Dian Wei wanted Huang Gai to join to make a fire attack like he did in Chi Bi but he got shot with an arrow by Zhang Liao (Dynasty warriors 3).

"I need to hurry to save my lord!" Dian Wei said.

"What we waiting for then? Let's go" Sun Ce said.

"Let's kick their asses" Xiao Qiao jumped with excitement.

"Wait!" Zhou Yu stops the excitement. "We must not be too hasty, Zhuge Liang is a clever man he will have a plan to destroy us. We need to get more reinforcements"

"Zhou Yu's right. If we want to beat these scoundrels we will need a plan" Zhen Ji says getting out her Dark Moon Flute (Lv.10 weapon)

"What shall we do?" Sun Ce asks.

"Nanman?" Zhou Yu suggests.

A messenger comes in the room running.

"Meng Huo has been captured by Zhuge Liang for the eight time and now they're keeping him for good" he said kneeling on his knees.

"And for Zhu Rong" Zhou Yu asks.

"She escaped" the messenger answered.

"Let's join with her!" Dian Wei said.

"Yes…we should. She is the goddess of fire you know" Sun Shang Xiang suggested.

They travelled to south of the Yi Province to see Zhu Rong.

"Who disturbs the Nanman?!" she yells

"We are very sorry to hear Meng Huo's capture. Cao Cao and Lu Xun have been captured and we need your help to destroy Liu Bei" Dian Wei explained.

"Liu Bei? Zhuge Liang? Them sissies from Shu, yes, I will become your allies. With the help from my warriors and elephants"

"Yay!" Xiao Qiao cheered.

MEANWHILE IN THE SHU'S CAMP:

Liu Bei: What?!

Zhao Yun: The Nanman, Shu and Wu are planning an ambush on our camps and strongholds, my lord.

Zhuge Liang: We shall be calm, for I have a plan.

Jiang Wei: Minister, I knew this was going to happen because we took their leaders.

Zhuge Liang: No worries, we will lure them into an ambush ourselves, like Bo Wan Po.

Ma Chao: I will do that!

Guan Yu: This will truly be the fate of Shu, not matter what. I will defend Shu.

Liu Bei, Zhang Fei &Guan Yu: It is our oath!

"We should be careful in battle!" Da Qiao said.

"Don't be too hasty, I have a plan" Zhou Yu.

He explained it to the generals and everyone agreed, Zhu Rong was independent and she wanted to do her own thing but to save her beloved husband, she had to agree. Sun Ce was chilled as ever he was going to protect Da Qiao at all times so he went into her unit and Zhou Yu went into Xiao Qiao unit.

"Sun Shang Xiang, I'll be in your unit along with Sun Li and Sun Shao. This family shall stick to together even when our father died" Sun Quan said.

"Let's all get rest for the becoming battle" said Dian Wei

They all went to their own camps, Wu, Wei and the Nanman had a day ahead of them.

Dian Wei, Cao Ren, Cao Pi and Zhen Ji got ready for battle for Wei. Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan, Sun Ce, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shao and Sun Li got ready for battle for Wu. Zhu Rong, Meng You, King Mulu and Wu Tugu got ready for battle for the Nanman. This is Dian Wei's revenge!


End file.
